Una fiesta de halloween para recordar
by Endri Li-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Reto Halloween: Que es es peor ¿encontrar a tu hermano teniendo relaciones con su mejor amigo? o enamorarte de un apuesto y solitario vampiro. el mundo de sakura se volvió un desastre en este dia de brujas feliz halloween


_**Declaimer: **__los personajes de CCS no son de mi pertenencia (qué más quisiera __.) __Son de las Clamp (eso está de más decirlo pero así son las reglas u.u_

_"Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Halloween" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"_

* * *

**Una fiesta de Halloween para recordar **

Cuando estaba llegando a la habitación de su hermano no podía creer lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, todo lo que creía que era improbable era cierto aunque ella lo sospechaba antes no creyó verlo en vivo y directo….

**Ahogo suspiro y sintió su rostro extremadamente sonrojado. ¿Cuáles la probabilidad de entrar a la habitación de tu hermano y verlo teniendo relaciones con su "mejor amigo"? no lo sabía, lo que si sabía era que ella tenía muy mala suerte…**

Y es en serio tenía una muy mala suerte!

* * *

**POV'S Sakura**

Estoy llegando a casa después de un día tan asqueroso como hoy, 29 de octubre a pocos días de celebrase el mayor acontecimiento del año, que es la fiesta de Halloween de Tomoeda. Donde quería estar metida es entre mis sábanas durmiendo como un lirón…. Pero no estaba allá trabajando en un negocio de disfraces con mi mejor amiga y la tienda estaba a reventar como todo estos días por las fiesta de Halloween una fecha que ni siquiera es tradición en nuestro país….

Ahhh no me eh presentado mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto tengo 22 años estudiante de periodismo, y trabajo en esta tienda de disfraces con mi amiga Tomoyo Daidouji para reunir fondos para hacer nuestro viaje de graduación pero ella está estudiando la carrera de diseño de modas y como la tienda es de su tía nos contrato a nosotras dos para que le ayudemos con su tienda.

Oigo unos sonidos extraños, voy para la sala y no hay nada, camino por todo los lugares de la casa y nada voy al segundo piso y los sonido se hacía más fuertes era como gemidos y gritos me empecé asustar y vi la habitación de mi hermano semi abierta, me asomo para ver lo que estaba pasando y me sorprendí. Todo estaba desordenado, la ropa estaba esparcida por todos lados luego me encontré ah mi hermano encima de otra persona que por lo poco que puedo ver estaba acostado en la cama todo sonrojado y sudoroso.

Reconocí a la persona que estaba con mi hermano Touya y era Yukito su mejor amigo..

Abro los ojos de par en par al ver esto de verdad que tenía muy mala suerte al mirarme detrás de la puerta!

* * *

Touya es un hombre alto musculoso de piel canela ojos marrones y cabello negro y Yukito es de la misma estatura de mi hermano pero de piel más clara, delgado, cabello gris plomizo y de ojos marrones y por el momento no utilizaba sus gafas.

En un beso apasionado, Touya bajaba sus manos hasta su espalda y besaba hasta su cuello. Yukito suspiraba de placer y sus gemidos se hacían más sonoros. Yukito acariciaba su espalda con una lentitud abrumadora que hacía que Touya gimiera de pasión los movimientos se hacían más rápidos hasta que en un momento, Touya bajo hasta el miembro de su amigo y lo masajeo con mucha estimulación hasta que lo tomo de cabeza y empezó a chuparle el miembro…

Ohhh más fuerte Touya- decía Yukito

Touya empezó a chupar más fuerte hasta que llego a la liberación fue cuando lo le puso de rodillas a sus espaldas y recostarse encima de él.

Esto dolerá un poco pero sé que te gustara- decía Touya en un susurro en casi inaudible.

Empezó a meter su miembro dentro del trasero de su amigo, a Yukito casi cae al piso cuando Touya trata de metérselo pero aguanto. Cuando su miembro estuvo adentro empezó a moverlo despacio y Yukito empezó a moverse de un lado a otro sus movimientos cada eran mas rápidos que llegaron hacer embestidas salvajes y excitantes los gemidos y los suspiros no se hicieron esperar se sentía en el cielo no lo se sabía como explicaba en palabras como ellos se sentía solo que fue mágico para ellos dos. Llegaron finalmente al orgasmo y Touya se acostó al lado de Yukito y lo arropo con la manta que estaba en la cama…

Yukito!-empezó hablar Touya- esta ah sido la mejor noche de mi vida.- para Touya era le era increíble que no se había dado cuenta de lo maravilloso que era estar con Yukito y de reconocer cual era su verdadera identidad y sexualidad a pesar de que lo que dirán sus padres y hermana el siempre estará con su mejor amigo.

Para mí también Touya, te amo – dijo Yukito con mucho cariño y ternura – para ellos es la primera vez de muchas noches de pasión y amor que se declaran los dos amantes. Con un suave beso en los labios dejo que Morfeo los arropara hacia al mundo de los sueños…

* * *

Sakura se salió del pasillo y fue directo hacia a la puerta, se notaba un poco consternada con lo que presenció hace unos momentos. Necesitaba pensar muy bien las cosas y no quería que por su culpa metiera en problemas a su hermano por haberse ya declarado gay.

Por el momento no dirá nada hasta que Touya esté preparado para decirlo delante de ella y sus padres aunque los señores no estén de acuerdo con esta "pareja" lo tendrá que pensar.

Si hay muchas cosas que pensar….

* * *

En el despacho de una mansión de los más alejado de Tomatada se encontraba un joven de cabellos castaños mirada ámbar con destellos dorados cuerpo atlético vestido de un de chaqueta, camisa y pantalón de cuero negro pegado al cuerpo que se le encontraba muy sexy..

- Señor – llamo su fiel mayordomo y amigo – desea cenar algo? – pregunto

No Wei gracias – respondió el joven Li – puedes irte a descansar

Gracias señor buenas noches. Y se retiro del despacho

Shaoran Li un joven de aparentemente de 25 años miraba perdidamente a la luna pensando en tantas cosas que habían pasado por su vida que no le alcanzaría satisfacer su mirada tan taciturna.

Empezó a recordar toda su vida como humano cuando era feliz a lado de su esposa y del pequeño que se estaba gestando en su vientre. Eran muy felices hasta que un día…

**Flashback**

En una hermosa casa donde su esposa leia un libro en el jardín Ying Fa era una mujer muy bonita de cabellos castaños rojizos piel blanca como la nieve ojos verdes jades y con pequeño bulto en su vientre de unos 4 meses.

De repente sintió que alguien la miraba y miro hacia su lado y encontró a su esposo, mirándola con una dulzura que no se lo podría imaginar lo amaba tanto que no había forma que ese amor se pudiera extinguir..

Xiaolang regresaste- saludo su esposa con mucho entusiasmo – que bueno que regresaste, sabes te extrañaba mucho.

Yo también querida – dijo su esposo de lo más feliz – vamos a comer la señora Ayame aviso que la comida está servida

Vamos- le respondió

**Fin del flashback**

Ying-fa cuando te volveré a ver – pensó Shaoran con melancolía

Manejando pasaba en un parque que tenía un gran tobogán en forma de pingüino se estaciono y salió del auto.

Con pasos tranquilos se acercaba un gran árbol de cerezos y aprovecho que no había nadie alrededor del parque subió y se sentó sobre sus ramas.

* * *

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente en el parque se sentó en uno de los columpios vacios, pensando todo lo ocurrido tomo un largo suspiro de todo lo que sucedió.

Después de un rato de estar sentada sintió algo que estaba dentro del bolsillo del pantalón de ella.

Hola?-hablo Sakura

Hola Sakura-hablo Tomoyo su mejor amiga – Sakura, te llamo para decirte que vengas a mi casa mañana es para agarrarte las medidas para el disfraz de la fiesta de Halloween que serán en 2 dias.

Ohhh Tomoyo será mejor que no vaya a mi no me gusta ese tipo de fiestas - dijo ella en un tono cansado

Pero sakura mi tia le costo mucho trabajo encontrar eso boletos asi que no te puedes retractar - tomoyo a veces puede ser muy insistente.

Ademas quien quita que venga un chico guapo y te saque a bailar y capaz sea el amor de tu vida - dijo tomoyo muy emocionada por el celular.

Lo dudo mucho - penso

Vamos sakura animate - mira que si no te hablo por toda una semana - dijo en tono de amenaza.

Jajajaja tomoyo, bueno esta bien mañana voy para tu casa - dijo dandose por vencida.

Cuando colgo su telefono decicidio que era momento de regresar a casa ya estaba haciendo demasiado frio como para seguir ahí.

Cuando iba camino de pronto vio a un árbol de cerezos muy grande y hermoso en pleno luz de la luna, y de pronto algo o mas bien alguien estaba sobre el hermoso árbol.

* * *

Shaoran estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió de una presencia muy conocida para el.

No puede ser - susurro shaoran

movió su cabeza de un lado a otro cuando miro hacia abajo encontró a una chica mirando hacia el árbol de pronto sus miradas se encontraron.

Amba y esmeralda chocaron, que pareciera que el mundo se hubiera detenido.

El momento se rompio cuando la chica hablo.

Oye no crees que estas muy grande como para estar arriba de ese arbol te puedes lastimar - bramo sakura.

Con una sonrisa torcida, shaoran bajo del arbol y se acerco a la joven cartaña en su cercania se el aliento de el en su cara.

Pues no lo creo señorita, en todo caso el parque es libre y uno puede hacer lo que que quiera aqui verdad? - su sonrisa se ensancho másm

Hasta luego - se despidio el chico

Oye espera, como te llamas - reaccionó la castaña.

Y para que lo quieres saber? - pregunto el joven.

Quiero volver a verte - respondio nerviosa

Despues de unos breves silencios

Me llamo Shaoran, Shaoran Li - respondio - y tu como te llamas?

Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto - Shaoran se sorprendió pero no se lo hizo saber

Entonces nos vemos despues kinomoto - dando unos pasos hacia adelante cuando supo que ella estaba detras de el dio un largo suspiro.

Se te ofrece algo kinomoto? - pregunto el castaño

Ahh perdon no queria seguirte pero queria preguntarte bueno es que en dos dias se celebra una fiesta de halloween en el centro de la ciudad y pues - estaba muy nerviosa

Bueno queria saber si quieres ir a la fiesta conmigo, lo siento so te paresco extraña pero es que no me gustaria estar sola en la fiesta

Le tomo unos breves segundos pensarlo

Esta bien ire - acepto

Dame tu dirección para buscarte a tu casa - sakura se sorprendio ante su petición.

O no es necesario puedo ir con mi amiga para la fiesta - sakura trato de negarse

Insisto yo te llevare – respondió

Pero? – pregunto apenada

Sin peros – su respuesta fue definitiva

Está bien – Sakura saco un papel y un bolígrafo y anoto su dirección y su teléfono y se lo entrego a Shaoran.

Nos vemos entonces – Shaoran entro al auto y sin más despareció en el camino.

De verdad es que me volví loca! – pensó resignada

* * *

**Al Día siguiente….**

Sakura llego a la casa de Tomoyo, estaba esperando que le abrieran cuando de pronto abrió la chica del servicio y la dejo pasar.

Estuvo unos segundos esperando en la sala esperando a la señorita para que le avisara que ella estaba aquí.

De pronto salió una chica de la misma edad que ella, cabello negro, piel blanca, con buenos atributos y unos hermosos ojos de color amatista, va vestida de un hermoso vestido largo hasta las rodillas con estampados de flores de girasol y un cintillo adornaba su hermoso cabello

Sakura, llegaste – saludo Tomoyo con mucha efusividad a su amiga, la joven castaña estaba un poco nerviosa y apenada por la actitud de su amiga pareciera fueran años y no horas de haberse visto antes..

Hola Tomoyo buenos días – saludo la pequeña castaña, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Vamos a mi habitación esta todo preparado para que te midas y luego hacerte el disfraz que eh confeccionado para ti – dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Pero Tomoyo no es necesario, puedo ir a la tienda de disfraces de tu tía y puedo comprarme uno no tenga tantas molestias…. – de pronto Tomoyo la interrumpió.

Como que no, Sakura eres mi mejor amiga te quiero mucho, para mí no es ninguna molestia en hacerte un vestido. Más bien es honor que modeles unos de mis diseños más exclusivos que tengo, además quiero que seas la más hermosa de toda la fiesta de Halloween para que dejes todos esos hombres botado hasta el piso con tu gran belleza – Tomoyo seguía con todo su testamento de adulaciones hacia la castaña, hasta que llegaron la habitación.

La habitación de Tomoyo es muy espaciosa con grandes ventanales, un televisor pantalla plasma un gran tocador, un escritorio y encima de ella una lapto y una pequeña cámara de video y en lo otro lado de la habitación se encuentra una cama matrimonial donde podría llenar más de 3 personas ahí y a lado ella se encontraba un juego de muebles y una mesa alrededor

Sakura se sentó en uno de los muebles esperando que Tomoyo saliera de la otra habitación.

Sakura vamos a tomarte las medida – entro Tomoyo preparada con una cinta métrica un papel y un lápiz para anotar.

Oye Tomoyo como vas hacer mi disfraz si mañana es la fiesta? Es decir con que tiempo – pregunto curiosa Sakura.

Calma Sakura ya verás mis métodos de diseño son increíbles y además tengo todos los materiales para hacerte el disfraz y no te preocupes tengo tiempo de sobra – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Bueno manos a la obra…..

* * *

**En la mansión Li**

Shaoran estaba sentado sobre su escritorio cuando Wei hace su aparición.

Me llamaba señor – El mayordomo entro cerrando la puerta del estudio.

Si Wei quiero que me hagas un favor, quiero que averigües sobre una chica, se llama Sakura Kinomoto – Shaoran ordenó.

Disculpe señor para que quiere a esa chica? – preguntó el hombre

Amigo la encontré, es YingFa – respondió totalmente sorprendido de poder verla después de 300 años la pudo encontrar aunque no sea su verdadera esposa esa chica es la reencarnación de de YingFa.

Oh que alegría señor pero usted sabe que ella no puede regresar a la vida – Wei trato der ser lo más cauteloso posible para no faltar el respeto a su amo.

Lo se Wei yo sé ella no volverá pero su espíritu todavía no se ah ido del todo y Sakura tiene su espíritu – Shaoran estaba decidido quería cerca de la chica que una vez le robo su corazón y con la estaba formando una familia y una vida…

* * *

Saliendo de casa de Tomoyo Sakura está de camino a su casa era muy de noche cuando sintió algo extraño sentía que alguien la seguía.

Cuando oyó que algo o alguien la estaba siguiendo apresuro el paso cuando estaba pasando por el parque del rey pingüino sintió que alguien la sujetaba del brazo con mucha fuerza…

Hola pequeña que haces en un lugar tan solo como este parque – hablo el hombre.

El hombre era alto de cabello plateado ojos azules y piel blanca casi translucida.

Oiga suéltame quien es usted? – exclamo la castaña. Sakura se trato de liberar del agarre del hombre pero mientras más trataba de moverse más apretaba a su brazo.

Ohhh pequeña no te va a pasar nada solo sentirás un piquetito en el cuello – su sonrisa era siniestra oscuro cuando Sakura pensó de que todo estaba perdido el tipo la llevo a un callejón sin salida. no tenia como pedir ayuda y luego pensó en una persona a el que lo había visto una vez en su vida le robó el corazón.

Cerró los ojos temiendo que su vida habría acabado. Susurro su nombre.

Shaoran – pensó

De pronto no sintió nada será que habría muerto? – no, alguien le quito de encima al tipo que la tenia cautiva.

Era un hombre alto castaño, y era Shaoran que la estaba salvando del tipo que le que quería hacer daño.

Shaoran – lo llamó

Shaoran lo agarró de espaldas y lo tiró al piso, agarró a Sakura y la coloco de tras de él.

Valla, valla con que el joven Li Shaoran acudió a su rescate – dijo él con hombre de forma sarcástica.

Que haces aquí Yue – respondió de manera seria

Ohhh esa es la manera de saludar a tu viejo amigo? Shaoran – con la misma sonrisa irónica.

Repito que haces aquí – volvió a preguntar

Bueno estaba rondando buscando una presa para comer y me encuentro con esta delicia – sus ojos se volvieron rojos y esa sonrisa se volvía a mas tenebrosas

No tienes nada que buscar aquí Yue – lárgate, Yue no dio paso a atrás.

Porque Shaoran acaso ellas es tu compañera? – Yue pregunto

No te tengo porque responder eso – Shaoran estaba listo para atacar, cuando Yue levanto las manos en señal de rendición.

Vamos Shaoran no lleguemos a los extremos – dijo Yue como quien no quiere la cosa.

Bueno por lo menos la chica sabe lo que tú eres? Que eres un vampiro? – de momento Shaoran empezó atacar sus ojos se oscurecieron y empezó a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra hasta que le dio un golpe certero que lo lleva casi hasta la muerte.

Sakura estaba impresionada por todo lo que estaba pasando el un vampiro no podía ser cuando de pronto la castaña escucho una voz en su cabeza.

Sakura, debes ayudar Shaoran tu eres la única que lo puedes salvar – dijo la voz

Quien eres? – Sakura estaba un poco asustada

Por favor sálvalo – y la voz desapareció

Sakura no sabía qué hacer como de que salvaría a Shaoran todo esto es muy confuso para ella. De pronto Shaoran la sacó de su encisma miento.

Sakura estas bien? – la preocupación de Shaoran se veía en su rostro.

Estoy bien gracias – Shaoran, no estaba muy seguro de ello pero cuando vio su rostro era firme y decidido era de contarle la verdad

Shaoran tenemos que hablar…

* * *

Sakura llego a su casa eran muchas cosas que había pasado esa noche lo que quería es llegar a la cama y dormir por lo menos 1 año si fuera posible.

Monstruo que son estas horas de llegar – de repente Touya salió desde la sala.

Ahhh hermano se me hizo un poco tarde platicando con Tomoyo y sus guardaespaldas me trajeron hasta acá – Sakura subió a su cuarto y se encerró se tomo un baño y se echó a la cama recordando todo lo que paso hoy hasta que Morfeo se apiado de ella y la llevó al mundo los sueños.

* * *

El tan esperado día llego la fiesta por fin daría comienzo desde muy temprano el hotel más grande de Tomoeda abrirá sus puertas para dar inicio a los preparativos del gran baile de Halloween.

En la casa Kinomoto cierta castaña estaba durmiendo en sus laureles cuando una persona muy conocida para ella abrió la puerta abruptamente que la chica cayó al piso.

Vamos Sakura levántate a hay mucho que hacer hoy? – Tomoyo zarandeo a Sakura con mucha fuerza para que despertara

Ahhh Tomoyo que haces aquí tan temprano – Sakura que está entre dormida y despierta miro a Tomoyo como si estuviera viendo a dos

Sakura como que temprano hay mucho que hacer hoy – Tomoyo preparaba todo lo necesario para hacer arreglo de Sakura

De verdad que no hay necesidad para tanto arreglo – Sakura fue al baño para darse una ducha y después iría a desayunar ya que despertó con mucha hambre.

Después del desayuno Tomoyo empezó por su cabello como estaba mojado se lo sé y como sus cabellos es largo por la cintura, muy hermoso por cierto le hizo uno pequeños bucles en las puntas para que le diera más forma al cabello.

Después de unas horas arduas de trabajo Tomoyo saco el lindo disfraz que va utilizar esta noche.

Tomoyo es hermoso el vestido – dijo Sakura asombrada

Claro amiga, más lindo se verá más en ti Sakura – Tomoyo tiene otra vez es mirada brillante cuando se trata de su mejor amiga.

Ya con el disfraz puesto que no es más que un vestido largo de color negro estrapless estilo de princesa con encajes blancos unos guantes del mis color hasta los brazos, unas braceras del mismo color y con adornos iguales al vestido y unas botas de color negro. Y no podía faltar que es un antifaz de punta con dos pequeños diamante puestos por las orillas.

Tu amigo el que me contaste va a caer para atrás cuando te vea – Tomoyo grabo todo el momento.

Es mejor que me valla tengo que arreglarme también nos vemos en la fiesta Sakura – se despidió Tomoyo

A los minutos de haberse ido Tomoyo alguien toco la puerta y era nada más y nada menos que Shaoran disfrazado de un apuesto vampiro el traje consistía en un smoking negro una camisa blanca con bordados rojos una capa negra y también con bordados rojos

Como sus padres y hermano no estaban en casa no se despidió de nadie y salieron para la fiesta.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta todo estaba en su apogeo las personas bailaban otras conversaban la decoración era entre negro y anaranjado calabaza fantasmas brujas y esqueletos eran lo que predominaban en el lugar.

Quieres bailar Sakura? – Shaoran la invitaba a bailar

Claro – llegaron a la pista de baile y comenzaron acoplarse entre la baile se hizo más lento mas rítmico cuando el momento mágico se rompió salieron al jardín donde todas las flores a pesar de que está llegando el frio otoño estaba más hermosas que nunca, un momento de silencio se formo entre los dos y a pesar de eso Shaoran tomo la palabra.

Te vez muy hermosa esta noche – mirándola fijamente Shaoran no podía dejar de mirarla, con ese vestido hacia que imaginara cosas tenía ganas de besarla, tocarla, sentirla Shaoran no podía mas con lo que sentía.

Gracias, Shaoran – Sakura no sabía que decir tenia sentimientos encontrados, Shaoran le conto toda su historia cuando él era un humano cuando tenía una esposa en espera de un hijo, como murieron y el único que quedaba como lo convirtieron en un vampiro hace 300 años todo. Y pues para ella es muy difícil de asimilarlo, pero de una cosa si estaba segura era que se había enamorado de él y que haría cualquier cosa de salvarlo de fuera lo que fuera.

Shaoran yo, - pero fue interrumpida por el joven vampiro

Shuuu no tienes que decir nada, solo quiero decirte que quiero estar a tu lado por toda la eternidad y aunque sé que apenas nos conocemos te digo te amo y no quiero alejarme de ti.

Shaoran acorto las distancias y unió sus labios con los de ella era un beso tierno que a cada momento se estaba volviendo más intenso más feroces de pronto fue ralentizando el beso hasta que se separaron.

Shaoran yo también te amo y nada me haría más feliz que estar a tu lado para toda la eternidad – Sakura no cavia de la felicidad era correspondida

Y entonces de nuevo sumergieron en ese beso hasta que se hicieron más feroces y esa noche fue la primera de las muchas que tendrán por toda la eternidad.

**FIN**


End file.
